


Three Peter/Elizabeth/Neal stories

by Rubynye



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: A listing of recent stories for the White Collar Feed. Contains:"Out From The inside", Peter/Neal, Explicit"Prepared to Pay", Peter/Neal, Elizabeth/Neal, Mature"Hearts Beating Each To Each," Elizabeth/Neal, Peter/Elizabeth/Neal, Mature
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Neal Caffrey, Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke, Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey, Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 1





	Three Peter/Elizabeth/Neal stories

This posting is for the feed, since these stories were written for challenges and so didn't show up.

[Hearts Beating Each To Each](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380246), Mature, Peter/Neal/Elizabeth, Neal/Elizabeth, Peter/Elizabeth. A moment at night.

[Out From The Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119848), Explicit, Peter/Neal, Peter/Neal/Elizabeth mentioned. Sex in a closet.

[Prepared to Pay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215425) Mature. Peter/Neal, Elizabeth/Neal, in Peter/Elizabeth/Neal context. a bit of Neal's backstory. Heed the tags.

**Author's Note:**

> Not new, just trying to get on the fandom feed. New content coming soon!


End file.
